


Unable to Resist

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thought he had earned a Stargate travel back to Earth after his run-in with the Pegasus Asgard. Fortunately, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to Resist

"I thought I was going back to Earth to recover?"

"Hmm?" Rodney stared back at Daniel in confusion as he slurped on a spoonful of blue Jello that Daniel had inconveniently left unattended on his dinner tray; he'd been looking forward to it. The blue eyes widened in enlightenment. "Power! As in, we don't have enough to spare. ZPMs don't grow on trees."

"You had enough power to spare earlier today," Daniel murmured with the slightest trace of menace.

Rodney waved the spoon around, flicking a tiny globule of Jello towards Daniel. Daniel hissed as he moved too quickly, trying to avoid the Jello hitting him in the face.

"That was earlier. Now is...now."

"Really."

Rodney fidgeted, eyes darting away. "Admittedly, there was enough power earlier when we planned to send through...something we found in Janus's lab but...itwasjustatoaster."

"It was just a...?"

Rodney dropped the Jello cup and spoon back onto Daniel's tray, crossed his arms and raised his chin in defiance. "It was a simple mistake that anyone could have made. We are dealing with the most sophisticated technology, and much of it is beyond the comprehension of the average scientist so..." He stumbled over the next word, "M-Mistakes... get made."

"A toaster."

"How was I... _anyone_ supposed to know he liked to toast...things?"

"A toaster."

Rodney bristled. "It could have been a heat-ray weapon."

Unable to resist the teasing, "But it was a toaster." Daniel shifted, hissing at the ache in all his limbs from the shock he'd received. He hated to think how it would have affected him if he hadn't been wearing the rogue Asgard survival suit. "Then I take it I'm less important than a heat-ray gun."

Rodney wriggled again, nervously, the movement causing the bed to rock a little and add to Daniel's discomfort. "Actually... N--yes."

"Yes," Daniel repeated wryly. Of course he was less important than some potential energy weapon.

Rodney clicked his fingers three times, pointing at Daniel. "The _Daedalus_ heads back to Earth in a week." Daniel could see his eyes glaze over, looking inward. "Perhaps two if Zelenka and Novak can't fix a tiny bit of Neanderthal damage to the hyperdrive engines without my assistance." A bright smile lit Rodney's face. "You could catch a lift."

Daniel sighed and tried to relax back into his soft pillow, closing his eyes as a wave of pain threatened to overwhelm him. He grimaced as he felt Rodney scrambling off the bed, opening his eyes to find Rodney's concerned face only inches from his own, both of them went wide-eyed in shock.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry. I thought you were..." Rodney waved a hand.

"Sleeping?"

"No. Actually, you went all gray and I thought you'd...that you'd..." He looked across the infirmary and hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "I think I'll go now."

Daniel could only blink in confusion as he watched Rodney speed towards the door and disappear. He closed his eyes again and, thankfully, this time sleep claimed him quickly.

***

Daniel frowned as his breakfast muffin disappeared rapidly into Rodney's mouth. It had been a blueberry muffin; one of his favorites, and he'd been savoring the thought of eating it as soon as his stomach stopped rebelling against the oatmeal that Doctor Keller had forced on him. What was fascinating in a terrifying way was how Rodney carried on talking as if the social graces of eating with your mouth full were totally lost on him. Somehow, he knew Jack would be just as fascinated.

Channeling Jack, Daniel reached out and slapped a hand over Rodney's mouth, palm tingling when he felt Rodney's lips move against it. Rodney swallowed his mouthful of muffin, eyes quickly losing that stunned expression, heading into annoyance. He brushed away Daniel's hand but Daniel noticed that he ate the rest of the muffin with more grace but his mouth was a sad, down-slanted line, his eyes betraying a little hurt even though he tried to hide it.

Feeling guilty, as if he had just rebuked a small child, Daniel handed over his second muffin; the one Sheppard had sneaked in for him just before Rodney arrived. He froze on that thought because it was not a gesture he had expected from Sheppard, unless Sheppard had anticipated a certain astrophysicist stealing Daniel's breakfast muffin. Rodney didn't seem to notice Daniel's introspection, all hurt forgotten as he took a big, happy bite out of the second muffin.

Having spent several hours bored and alone yesterday evening, Daniel relaxed back into the pillow as Rodney chatted on about everything under the sun. Strangely, Rodney made great company, with his sarcastic remarks about his staff and the worlds of the Pegasus galaxy oddly amusing.

***

On day four, Keller let Daniel out of the infirmary, no longer able to resist his pleas for a little solitude, though he suspected she thought Rodney was to blame. She was wrong. If anything, Rodney had made his stay in the infirmary far less boring by his entertaining presence.

Daniel sighed as he reached his room. He had to admit that the Ancient medical technology might not be quite as good as Sam wielding that Goa'uld healing device but it had set him on the path to a full recovery in far less time than conventional human medical care could manage. He still felt stiff and sore all over but he knew just the way to ease some of that tension now he had some privacy.

Sliding onto his bed, he left the covers pulled back, palming his hardening cock through the thin cotton of his boxers and enjoying the pleasure soothing through to his ragged nerve endings. It wasn't enough though, and he started to wriggle, trying to force his boxers down far enough to free his erection, only to feel it wilt at the twinges of pain that snuffed out any pleasurable sensations. Daniel flopped back in exhaustion, clothes in shocking disarray, and with no energy left to play with himself.

"I heard Keller released you--"

Daniel's eyes snapped open, his face heating as his cock surged to full hardness when he saw Rodney staring down at his naked belly and groin. He scrabbled weakly for the edge of the sheet, wanting to cover himself but a hand pressed down upon his, stilling the movement. Blue eyes bored into his, curiosity filling them along with heated desire.

"Let me," Rodney whispered as he sank onto the bed beside Daniel, his hand wrapping around Daniel's cock and jacking him gently.

Unable and unwilling to resist, Daniel closed his eyes as the talented fingers worked him slowly, drawing him to the edge of the gentlest orgasm, one that smoothed over him in silken waves of pleasure. He felt the splatter of semen over his exposed belly, his hand moving languidly to smear the liquid heat over his skin until it grew cold and sticky beneath his fingertips. Through heavy eyelids, he watched as Rodney opened his pants and pulled down his boxers, taking himself in hand, hard cock thrusting between his busy fingers until he was coming with a soft, "Oh," of pleasure.

Hours later, Daniel swiped at the puddle of drool on his pillow with a tiny grimace. He settled into the slightly damp spot, no longer even mildly annoyed with Jack at the delay in returning to the Milky Way. After all, he was healing quickly and the delay had given him another chance to explore Atlantis, the fabled lost city of the Ancients, which was probably Jack's way of giving him a desperately-needed vacation.

Plus, Daniel could think of yet one more perfect reason to stay in Atlantis for just a little longer, something that deserved further exploration. Unable to resist any longer, he smiled as that reason snored softly in his ear.

END

-


End file.
